helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance de Bakoon!
|type = Single |album = Chou! WONDERFUL 6 |artist = ℃-ute |released = August 25, 2010 September 1, 2010 (Single V) September 10, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 11:57 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 12th single (2010) |Next = Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti 6th indies single (2010) }} Dance de Bakoon! (Danceでバコーン!; Smashing Dance!) is the thirteenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on August 25, 2010 in limited A, limited B, and regular editions with both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which could win tickets to one of the single's release events, when entered in the lottery. Tracklist CD #Dance de Bakoon! #Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no (これ以上 嫌われたくないの; I Don't Want Anymore Hate) #Dance de Bakoon! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD # Dance de Bakoon! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD # Dance de Bakoon! (Close-Up Ver.) Single V # Dance de Bakoon! (PV) # Dance de Bakoon! (2s & 3s Mix Ver.) # Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Dance de Bakoon! (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Nakajima Saki *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Dance de Bakoon! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Mashima Hiroshi ;Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 (with Morning Musume) *2012.09.30 FES IWAO *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Dance de Bakoon! *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Bekimasu (part of a medley) *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ - Bekimasu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kitagawa Ryo *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Ono Mizuho (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) ;Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 23,664 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,398 Trivia *It is the one of 11 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on ℃-ute's official youtube channel. *The dance shot for Dance de Bakoon has more views than the MV on ℃-ute's official youtube channel. It has also reached over 1,000,000 views, only one of three dance shot videos to achieve this (the others being Crazy Kanzen na Otona and Kiss me Aishiteru) *This is ℃-ute's lowest ranking single with a peak position of #8 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. *"Dance de Bakoon!" is one of the songs in the game Just Dance Wii U. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (2S & 3S Mix Ver.)|2S & 3S Mix Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Solo Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.)|Nakajima Saki Solo Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.)|Suzuki Airi Solo Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.)|Okai Chisato Solo Ver. ℃-ute - Dance de Bakoon! (MV) (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.)|Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver. Dance de Bakoon! wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】|wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】 External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Dance de Bakoon!, Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no Category:C-ute Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Lowest Ranking Single